1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for managing user schedule and a device using the same, and more particularly, to a user schedule management method stored in a device for use and a device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of digital devices, users today have a variety of digital devices at their disposal.
Digital devices have enhanced convenience and communication in human lives. The digital technology has quickly developed, particularly in recent years, thereby achieving even higher performance and diversity.
Yet, consumers are seeking even more convenient and affluent lives, and are seeking higher performance and functionality in the digital devices.
Meanwhile, there is a limit to the number of functions that a single digital device can provide. Accordingly, a method is required, which enables convergence of functions of digital devices and thus further enhances user convenience.